


Arruinar tudo

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/F, Season/Series 03
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 21:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13532940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Ela nunca esperou que Barbara fosse arruinar tudo.





	Arruinar tudo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ruin everything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13532934) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



Ela foi criada para ser sua família, ajudar seu irmão na missão de vingança dele, e ninguém nunca se importou com o que ela queria. Tabitha ela mesma nunca se importou, não era como se tivesse a opção de decidir o que fazer com sua vida. Era o show de seu irmão, e ela só estava de carona, até o momento em que não era, quando ela percebeu que não mais seguiria sua loucura. Havia linhas que não cruzaria, e estava contente por descobrir isso antes de desperdiçar toda a sua vida em busca do sonho impossível de restaurar sua família à sua antiga glória.

O problema de virar as costas a tudo que conhecia era que tinha sua vida inteira pela frente agora, e nem ideia do que fazer com isso. Acontece que ela nunca se importou com riquezas ou mesmo poder, ao menos no do tipo que vinha com sempre ter que olhar sobre seu ombro, sempre esperando traição por todos os lados.

Tabitha não estava ansiosa demais em buscar um novo propósito para sua vida, mas a falta de um plano não a incomodava. Ela viu o que ter grandes planos fez com seu irmão, e não estava prestes a cometer o mesmo erro. Tudo o que queria era se divertir, matar algumas pessoas, criar caos, e se pudesse fazer isso tendo companhia, melhor ainda.

Ela nunca saberia porque seu irmão lhe deu Barbara, se deveria manter Barbara ocupada até ser usada no plano, ou se Barbara era uma distração para impedir Tabitha de se rebelar.

Não importava, de qualquer forma. Tabitha tinha uma atenção curta para brincar com pessoas, e a novidade de ter uma vítima fresca para manipular e torturar terminava logo. Se Barbara fosse que nem todo o resto, quando Theo precisasse dela em seu grande plano, Tabitha já teria há muito se cansado dela.

É claro, esse era exatamente o problema. Barbara não era como todo mundo, jamais poderia ser como todo mundo. Por mais que desejasse poder e validação, Barbara não podia ver seu verdadeiro potencial e a extensão de seu charme. Era irônico, Barbara era tão esperta, e ainda assim era incapaz de ver o que estava na frente de seus olhos. Tabitha se perguntava se Barbara sequer sabia do que a tornava tão especial, o que fez com que Jason e Theo a escolhessem para seus planos. Provavelmente não, apesar de toda sua arrogância, Barbara parecia não saber de algumas de suas qualidades mais peculiares.

Tabitha nunca teve um objetivo seu, e nunca soube o que a faria feliz, mas não esperava encontrar felicidade em uma vida simples com Barbara, longe de problemas e do lado certo da lei. Bem, quase. Ao menos era uma vida tão quieta quanto pessoas que nem elas pudessem ter. Clara, seu clube tinha uma reputação um pouco ruim, elas tinham conexões estavam do lado certo de ser do lado errado, e elas certamente estavam envolvidas com o submundo criminal, mas isso era Gotham, ninguém era inteiramente limpo, ao menos ninguém de sucesso. Para os padrões de Tabitha e Barbara, isso era uma vida pacífica e sem acontecimentos.

Ainda assim, elas raramente machucavam alguém, e não se esforçavam para torturar e matar. Para Tabitha, era uma vida mais tranquila do que jamais se imaginou viver, mas ela estaria mentindo se dissesse que não gostava, apesar de, de tempos em tempo, sentir falta de poder matar regularmente.

Era sua natureza, era o que foi treinada para fazer toda sua vida. Tabitha era uma lutadora e uma torturadora e uma assassina, e essas eram as coisas que a definiam, e sem elas ela não era nada. Uma vida quieta, com a animação mínima por estar marginalmente envolvida com as famílias criminais, não era para ela. A única razão para fazerem isso era porque Barbara queria, e Tabitha faria qualquer coisa por Barbara. Se fosse sua decisão, elas poderiam estar aterrorizando a cidade.

Então não era surpreendente que Tabitha sempre tenha esperado que ela seria aquela que arruinaria tudo e iria embora. Parecia natural, eventualmente seus instintos tomariam conta e ela não mais poderia fingir ser só a dona de uma boate. Uma vida normal não era para ela, nem o que passava por normal pelos padrões deturpados de Gotham.

Ela nunca esperou que Barbara fosse arruinar tudo.

Elas nunca deveriam ter confiado em Nygma, mesmo se tivessem planejado matar ele depois. Ele machucou Tabitha e isso deveria ter sido o bastante para fazer que Barbara não quisesse trabalhar com ele, mas não foi. No final, sua ambição a conquistou, ela nunca pode só aceitar o que tinha, Barbara sempre precisou de mais. E Tabitha queria que tivesse isso, mas não assim, não quando tudo dependia de sua habilidade de confiar no lunático que cortou a mão de Tabitha por causa da porra de um mal entendido e então teve a coragem de aparecer na frente dela e contar piadas como se Tabitha não tivesse o direito de o matar ali mesmo.

Barbara confiou em Nygma apesar de tudo, mas isso era algo que Tabitha podia perdoar, estava disposta a perdoar. Se ao menos pudessem passar por isso e seguir em frente.

Não foi por malícia que entregou Nygma para Gordon, nunca teria permitido que Barbara fosse pega no fogo cruzado, e nunca teria traído Barbara. Tabitha só estava protegendo Barbara dela mesma, de sua própria ambição insustentável, de forças além do que poderiam lidar.

As coisas não deveriam ter terminado assim. Tabitha nunca esperou que Barbara a deixasse, mas isso não era sobre Nygma, não mais. A ambição de Barbara finalmente a controlou, e ela queria tudo que não podia ter, ela queria controlar Gotham sem ninguém sobre sua cabeça, e iria perseguir esse objetivo, mesmo que tivesse que afastar Tabitha para isso.

No final, foi Barbara que terminou com sua felicidade.


End file.
